Quand ils ne sont pas sur le terrain
by Moon's Night
Summary: Ils ne passent pas tout leur temps à jouer au basket. Bien que pour certains, ce serait le rêve absolu. Il faut bien vivre après tout, faire des choses, voir des gens, vivre des moments de tendresse, d'amour, de rire et de colère. Vivre quoi. Multi Paring, drabble, Hétéro, Yaoi, Yuri.
1. 01 : MuraKaga

**Genre** : Humour - Yaoi

 **Paring** : Murasakibara x Kagami

 **Rating** : T

 **Notes** : Un nouveau recueil de drabbles, tout beau tout chaud. Vu la quantité de textes que j'ai sur ce fandom, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de les partager.

On commence donc avec des drabbles écrits pour un événement de la Ficothèque Ardente : la Course aux Mots. Fallait placer des mots et ça n'a pas toujours été simple. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Je tiens à prévenir que les drabbles pourront très bien être **hétéro** , **yaoi** ou **yuri**. Ce sera en fonction de mon avis. Ce recueil est un peu un fourre-tout, mais aimez-le jeune :c

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Dans les vestiaires**

Kuroko avait encore du mal à le **croire** , bien qu'il ait vu et entendu le jeune homme de ses propres yeux et oreilles. Mais c'était tout de même du gros délire. Kagami... et Murasakibara... en train de se rouler une pelle ! Enfin, de ce qu'il avait vu au début. Puis il avait remarqué le pantalon et le boxer du tigre dans un coin du vestiaire, après qu'il se soit remis du choc avant de décamper fisa. Le jeune homme était encore rouge de gêne, ses oreilles lui faisant mal. Il venait de voir son meilleur ami coucher avec l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers dans leurs vestiaires. Kuroko n'était plus très loin de la syncope. Et s'il était resté et avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite, il se serait certainement évanoui.

Le bleuté préféra ne pas y penser, reprenant sa route jusqu'à chez lui. Il allait l'entendre cet abruti d'américain. Quelle idée de copuler dans les vestiaires ?!


	2. 02 : ? x Momoi

**Genre** : Romance - Hétéro

 **Paring** : ? x Momoi (j'arrivais pas à la mettre avec quelqu'un, donc c'est au choix :P)

 **Rating** : M

* * *

 **Fièvre et passion**

Un soupir se répercuta sur le mur en face d'elle, ses perles rosées restant cachées sous ses paupières pour lui permettre de rester concentrer. Haletante, elle tentait avec peine de se retenir à autre chose que le poster qui couvrait le morceau de mur où elle était plaquée, sa poitrine nue se frottant contre le papier glacé.

La main placée entre ses cuisses disparut, effleurant sa peau avant qu'elle n'aille écarter sensuellement sa fesse, le garçon dans son dos grognant d'impatience. Tremblante, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, ses mèches roses tombant de son épaule.

\- Satsuki...

Le murmure grave et rauque de son petit-ami lui arracha un frisson, un gémissement lui échappant quand les lèvres de son amant prirent les siennes en otage dans un baiser langoureux. Momoi se retourna alors, entourant ses épaules de ses bras alors que le jeune homme empoignait ses cuisses pour la soulever avant de la pénétrer avec envie. La jeune fille râla d'un plaisir incommensurable, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage tandis qu'elle pouvait enfin contempler le visage de son amant. Et non le poster horrible de **dinosaure** accroché au mur de sa chambre.


	3. 03 : KiKaga

**Genre** : Humour - Romance

 **Paring** : Kise x Kagami

 **Rating** : T

 **Notes** : J'aime trop les couples crack et celui-ci est l'un de mes préférés. J'espère que vous apprécierez :3

* * *

 **Le roi de l'appart !**

\- Tu me fais chier avec tes conneries.

\- Conneries toi même !

\- Crétin !

\- Trou duc !

\- **Pentoute*** !

\- _What's ?!_

Kagami ne comprit pas la remarque de son amant, le fixant d'un air surpris tandis que la colère continuait de gonfler dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que Kise pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait. C'était toujours pareil avec lui, à chaque fois qu'il revenait de voyage d'affaires, il se croyait être un pacha et ne foutait rien. Sauf que le pauvre Kagami n'était pas sa femme de ménage. Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire à passer derrière lui comme si il était sa mère. Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Tu me soules !

\- Et moi j'ai envie de toi !

\- Par...

Le rouquin n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son amant plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avec brusquerie, son corps rencontrant le sien qui chuta alors au sol. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, un mal de dos atroce lancinant Kagami. Cependant, il ne put rien faire de plus, Kise était parti pour le prendre à même le sol. Kagami eut envie de hurler. Un véritable tyran !

* * *

* Terme québécois pour pas du tout. Ici, Kise l'utilise un peu n'importe comment.


	4. 04 : TakaKuro

**Genre** : Romance - Fluff

 **Paring** : Takao x Kuroko

 **Rating** : T

 **Notes** : Ce couple là aussi je l'aime bien :3

* * *

 **Randonné**

L'eau tombait du ciel, s'écrasait sur le sol après avoir caressé les feuilles des arbres de la forêt. Un odeur de terre emplissait la **caverne** où ils se trouvaient. Le bruit de l'averse les berçait, le plongeant dans un doux sommeil alors que leurs corps encore chauds restaient enchevêtrés.

Takao observait son amant s'endormir contre lui, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ils venaient de faire l'amour avec une tendresse infinie, dans le fond de cette grotte où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour échapper à la pluie. Son petit-ami avait eu l'idée géniale d'aller faire une randonnée mais ils s'étaient fait surprendre par l'averse à mi-chemin. Ils avaient finalement trouvé cette caverne et de fil en aiguille, avaient fait l'amour dans ce cadre un peu sauvage. Son amant l'avait également été d'ailleurs et cela n'avait pas déplu à Takao.

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, le jeune homme remontant son manteau sur leurs deux corps avant de s'endormir à son tour. Ce n'était pas souvent que Kuroko avait de telles idées mais le brun ne comptait plus lui refuser quoi que se soit. Surtout si c'était pour finir dans une telle situation.


	5. 05 : AoKasa

**Genre** : Romance - Drame

 **Paring** : Aomine x Kasamatsu

 **Rating** : T

 **Notes** : Ce couple aussi je le kiff !

* * *

 **Fureur**

Pour le coup, il n'avait vraiment pas de bol. Pire, il avait totalement la poisse, un sentiment semblable à la honte se mélangeant à la colère qui dévorait l'estomac. C'était tout de même abusé ! Momoi lui avait balancé ces injures avec violence, avant de lui jeter son sac en pleine **poire** , devant de partir comme une furie. Aomine était encore sidéré, ses pas le menant jusqu'à l'appartement de son copain qu'il était censé voir dans la soirée. Et il sentait que ce con allait lui en faire voir des verts et des pas mûrs lui aussi.

\- Ao...

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la panthère lui tomba dessus, passablement énervé. Le brun tenta de se libérer de sa prise mais au vu de son niveau d'irritation et de la façon dont ses mains caressaient son derrière, il n'était pas prêt de se libérer. Kasamatsu poussa un long soupir, se laissant faire sans broncher. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de résonner le métis quand il était dans cet état. Alors autant profiter du plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Ou plutôt réclamait.


	6. 06 : KagaTaka

**Genre** : Romance - Fluff

 **Paring** : Kagami x Takao

 **Rating** : M

 **Notes** : En fait, j'aime principalement les couples crack èué. On en a fini avec la Course aux Mots. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour la suite, ce sera random haha!

* * *

 **Après-midi fiévreuse**

Chant d'oiseaux. Ciel clair. Halètements plaintifs. **Tintement** étrange. L'air était comme surchargé d'humidité en cette fin d'après-midi d'été. La forêt alentour laissait filtrer les cris des animaux et le chant des grillons. C'était une atmosphère continue, habituelle pour le jeune homme. Mais elle avait ce quelque chose d'étrange qui le rendait tout chose. Mais c'était certainement de la faute de ce garçon.

Les lèvres fines et douces du jeune homme passèrent et repassèrent dans son cou, le mouvement de ses hanches restant lents et profonds. Ne pouvait retenir ses plaintes, le brun soupirait d'extase tandis que ses mains restaient accrochées aux épaules de son amant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là un peu par hasard, derrière le mur de cette église abandonnée et s'adonnaient à ce jeu qui pour des fidèles, leur paraîtrait blasphématoire. Pourtant, Takao n'en avait que faire. Pour rien au monde, il aurait voulu que le jeune homme contre lui s'arrête.

Un soupir. Une plainte. Un grognement. Kagami se colla instinctivement contre le jeune homme sous lui, sa tête se posant sur son torse alors que le son des grillons reprenait doucement de l'ampleur. Pas banal comme après-midi. Mais très prometteuse pour leur nouvelle relation.


End file.
